


Storybrooke

by WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart/pseuds/WorldHasNoRightToMyHeart
Summary: Emma Swan graduated second in her class from Quantico and thought she never had to look back. She recently found out she got reassigned to Storybrooke, a mansion in the Hamptons filled with FBI, ICE, and DEA agents. She never thought she would have to see the dashing man she fell for in Quantico but it is just her luck to get reassigned to clean up his mess.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Emma grabs the lapels of Killian’s jacket to pull him closer to her, Killian moans as his hips make contact with hers. Emma breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against his. Killian smells like leather and rum. It is distinctly Killian and it is Emma’s own personal high. Killian leans down and brings his lips back on to Emma’s. Emma moves her hand to grab the back of Killian’s neck trying to pull him closer to her. Emma knew that they both need this. Emma knew that this would come to an end soon with graduation tomorrow and their separate assignments, this would be their last night together. They cling and claw at each other desperate to make their last night memorable. Killian’s left hand moves from Emma’s hip to the small of her back. Emma breaks the kiss and moves her lips to the spot behind Killian’s ear that makes him go crazy. This entices a moan from him._

Emma bolts up out of bed. A loud buzzing sound waking her up suddenly. Damn it. Emma was dreaming about Killian again. It has been two months since they last saw each other and her heart (and her subconscious) still long for him. The buzzing noise breaks Emma from her reverie again. Emma grabs her phone from the nightstand and look at the caller ID. Zelena. This cannot be good.

Emma slides to answer the phone and places it next to her ear. “This cannot be good”, Emma says answering the phone. Emma prays that this is not the phone call she thinks it is.

“Swan,” a stern British voice says on the other side, “it is time. We are making the necessary moves so we can transfer you.”

Shit. It is exactly what Emma thought it was. Emma knew this day would come but she thought she had more time.

“When?” Emma asks her, not prepared for where the transfer would take her.

“The next week or so” Zelena responds. “August will be getting the orders from Gold to move you to New York City to work in that part of the sex ring. After your undercover move to New York City, we will transfer you in the FBI system to Storybrooke.”

Emma’s heart drops. Storybrooke is the mission Killian was assigned to right after graduation. Emma was assigned an undercover mission to help take down one of the biggest sex ring operations on the West Coast run by the infamous and nefarious Mr. Gold. Two different coasts, never to see each other again. It was the perfect end for Emma. Emma had built up to many walls over the years to have a real relationship. It was just sex at the academy. Friends with benefits while they got through the academy and then they would go their separate ways.

But no Emma had to go and catch feelings for that damn man, his blue eyes, and Irish accent.

Emma takes a deep breath before responding to Zelena. “Obviously, he wasn’t able to complete his assignment so I am there to clean up the mess.” Emma tells Zelena not wanting to say his name out loud.

“He has failed to give us updates on what is happening with Nolan. Nolan was his mentor right after he got out of the academy, I think they have grown close and that has clouded his judgment. Regina has not been any help either as their handler,” Zelena tells Emma in one quick breath with an exasperated sigh. “I need you to go in there and tell me what is happening. I think Nolan might not be a fully committed agent and I need eyes and ears in Storybroke.”

“What exactly is Storybroke?” Emma inquires not awake enough for critical thinking skills.

“It is an agent house in the Hamptons. When agents raided it a few years ago, it was filled with fairytale items; Disney princesses, fairytale books, fairytale artwork, etc. The agents named the house Storybrooke because of all the fairytale items they found,” Zelena explains like it is common knowledge. “Look Swan, I have to go. Do whatever you need to do to prepare. You will be deep undercover in two days. We will try our best to get Gold to move you to his operations in New York by next week so you can start keeping an eye on Storybrooke. I’ll call you when it is time for you to go undercover.” Zelena abruptly hangs up the phone before Emma can respond.

Fuck. Emma finally had to face the fact that she had to see Killian again. Emma did not want to admit to herself that she had fallen for Killian because it would be too painful if she got hurt again. Emma could not deal with another heartbreak, not after Neal. Emma sighed and plopped back down onto the bed. Emma closed her eyes, haunted by blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean.

There is no turning back now. Emma is about to see Killian for the first time in two months.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Emma twirls her hips as she walks around the pole painfully aware of the eyes that are watching her hungrily. Last week, August told Emma that Mr. Gold wanted her to dance in his club in New York. Emma packed her things and flew across the country with August to be a new featured dancer in Gold’s club, the Rabbit Hole. A few days before, Emma had packed the personal things in her apartment and sent them to Regina, the handler for the Storybrooke house in the New York City FBI office.

Emma has been buying her time here at in New York waiting for Zelena to tell her when Emma will have the in to start her new assignment at Storybrooke since taking down Gold became a front for what she was really doing in New York. Emma wraps her right leg around the pole and spins around for her growing audience. As Emma spins, her eyes catch a group of three men who just sat down in the back of the club.

It is Killian. Killian is sitting down barely two hundred feet from her as Emma dances around the pole in nothing more than a bra and a g-string. Killian’s head is turned towards the man on his right. The man has light blonde cropped hair and blue eyes. Emma immediately recognizes him as David Nolan, the man Emma has been assigned to investigate in Storybrooke. On the other side of Killian is a man with dark brown longer hair parted to one side and light eyes. Emma recognizes him as Robin Locksley, one of the other FBI agents staying in Storybrooke.

Emma curses to herself as she continues dancing on the pole. Zelena was supposed to warn her when Emma was going to get “caught” by Killian and David as a part of their assignment to infiltrate Gold’s sex ring. This is not how Emma wants him to see her. Emma suddenly feels humiliated dancing up here with practically nothing on.

Emma does a quick sweep of the club with her eyes. Emma can see Gold’s men Spencer and Sidney in the back of the club watching all of Gold’s girls. Gold does not like any customers getting too handsy with his girls. This was all about the show. If the guys wanted sex, they had to go to the basement and there were other girls for that. Emma shuddered at the thought. Emma was thankful that Zelena and August were able to get her in as a dancer and not as a prostitute. Emma is not sure she could have handled that given her past.

Emma’s eyes find their way back to where Killian is sitting. Killian’s hand is raised with a few dollars in his hand as Killian beckons Emma with his other hand. Shit. Killian recognizes her and this is the only was he knows he can talk to her without letting everyone know they know each other. Emma steps down from the stage which elicits some groans from other men in the club.

“Sorry, boys, looks like someone wanted a more personal dance.” Emma tells them keeping up the charade.

Emma makes her way over to where Killian is sitting and stops a few feet from him. “Are you the lucky man or is it for one of your friends here?” Emma inquires keeping up the façade. Emma is not sure if David and Robin know who she is yet. They just may think Killian is paying for a dance as a part of their charade at the Rabbit Hole.

“It is for me, love.” Killian says looking right into her eyes. Emma could have shattered right there. Emma forgot how sultry he sounded and how he calls everyone love.

Emma walks over to Killian and place both her knees on either sides of his hips. Emma could feel Sidney watching her like a hawk. Sidney moved closer when he saw Emma was giving a lap dance to a customer. Emma started to move her hips above Killian’s crotch maintaining the show of a lap dance. Emma turns her head to see David and Robin are watching the other dancers and the customers in the club.

“What are you doing here, Swan? I thought you were in Los Angeles working on the Gold assignment not here in New York.” Killian asks her, his voice barely a whisper.

Emma shakes her head. This is not the time or place to answer Killian’s question. Emma continues focusing on keeping up the charade of the lap dance so she doesn’t upset Sidney. Emma has seen what happens when girls break the rule and Emma knows she can fight him off but if she does her cover with be blown and this would all be for nothing.

Killian moves to grab her hips. “Swan, answer me. What happened in California?” Killian whispers louder, his voice becoming aggressive.

Emma feels her arm being dragged back as she is pulled off of him. “Killian, what did you do?” Emma whispers loudly at him.

Emma didn’t realize Killian had touched her as she was so used to his touch. Killian had broken the cardinal rule of the club, do not touch any of the dancers. Killian’s eyes widen as he realizes what he is done as Emma gets dragged to the back of the club by Sidney. Emma only hopes they come back to get her before something bad happens that forces her to break out of character.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Warning:** This chapter includes sexual assault and a character has the intentions of rape but no character is actually raped.

**Killian POV**

Killian rests his head against the head rest of the passenger seat of David’s car. They were reassigned this morning. Instead of working on drug smuggling in the Hamptons, David, Robin, and Killian were assigned to investigate the Rabbit Hole for possible sex trafficking and prostitution. Killian sighs as he watches the city streets go by in a blur. It’s been two months since Killian has seen Emma and he can still feel the ghost of her lips on his.

David parks the car outside of a dark alley. David turns towards Killian and Robin. “August, another agent, got us the in for the club. August is acting as a pimp for another agent trying to take down the sex trafficking as well. So remember we need to act like we are sleazy criminals who want to be here.” David tells us.

Killian gets out of the car and follows a few steps behind David. Robin falls in line next to Killian. “Still pining over that girl from the academy, mate?” Robin asks probing him.

“Aye” is all Killian is able to respond. Killian knows it was just supposed to be sex. But Killian thinks he is in love with that crazy stubborn woman and Killian hasn’t felt this way in a long time. It had been years since he thought about Milah but she was his first love. Killian didn’t think he would love again after what happened with Milah but Emma may have changed that.

David, Robin, and Killian reach the door and David knocks three times. A small slit in the door opens and David tells the man “Rumpelstiltskin” and the door opens for the group. They are ushered inside by a larger man who welcomes them to the Rabbit Hole.

The three of them look around at the club which looks like any other strip club. There is a bar in the back, stage in the front of the club, couches and small tables scattered across the place, and scantily-clad women dancing around poles scattered throughout the place. Killian follows David and Robin as they sit on a couch near the back of the club.

Killian looks around the club trying to find anything out of the ordinary that would allude to the nefarious activities this club is surely a front for. That is when Killian’s eyes lands on Emma. His Swan. Emma is here in New York City. At first, Kilian was confused since Emma was supposed to be in Los Angeles working on taking down a gangster named Gold who ran the largest sex ring in the country. But it all made sense to him now. August was acting as Emma’s pimp and she was the dancer in the club.

Killian was mesmerized by the enticing blonde in front of him. Killian really missed Emma and the way she moved her hips around the pole brought back memories. Emma spun around and Killian could see that her ass was only covered by a very small g-string. Killian swallowed hard and he felt himself stirring in his pants.

Killian felt a way of jealously coming over him. That was his Swan and Killian could see that other men in the club were just as taken with her as he was. Killian needed to talk to Emma and get her away from the prying eyes of men who are probably thinking less than innocent thoughts about her. Killian goes to pull out his wallet and fish out a couple of bills. Killian raises the money in his hand.

“Trying to take your mind off of your mystery girl?” David inquires when he sees Killian take out the money.

“It’s all about the show, mate.” Killian responds not wanting to give away that Emma was another FBI agent. Killian noticed how the two men in the back of the club were watching her and probably listening to his conversation with David. Killian didn’t want to break Emma’s cover.

Killian watches as Emma makes eye contact with him. The realization washes across Emma’s face briefly but that is soon replaced with a smile. Killian can tell that it is a forced smile. Killian knows she finds this degrading but knows it’s all a part of the job. Emma steps down from the small stage and begins to saunter towards him. Leaving the stage earned Emma a few groans and its takes everything for Killian to stay seated and not punch those vial men in their faces.

“Sorry, boys, looks like someone wanted a more personal dance.” Emma tells them as she makes her way over to the couch Killian is sitting at.

Emma stops a few feet away from Killian and does not make eye contact with him. Emma instead looks over his head and asks “Are you the lucky man or is it one of your friends here?”

Killian looks up at Emma and swallows hard. Emma still looks as gorgeous as ever. Her long hair in golden waves down her back and her wonderful breasts pushed up and out. Killian can feel himself stirring in his pants again. Emma finally makes eye contact with Killian.

“It is for me, love.” Killian responded looking right into her eyes. Killian watches as Emma walks over to him and places both knees on either sides of his hips. This is going to be harder than Killian thought it would be. Emma’s crotch is hovering so close to his. Killian can feel eyes watching him as Emma gives the façade of giving him a lap dance.

“What are you doing here, Swan? I thought you were in Los Angeles working on the Gold assignment; not here, in New York.” Killian asks her, his voice barely a whisper so David ad Robin can’t hear them.

Killian watches as Emma shakes her head at him. Why is she shaking her head? That is not an answer to his question. Emma just continues to roll her hips above his crotch, continuing the lap dance Killian was paying for.

Killian moves on instinct and grabs her hips to still them. Emma had a tendency to avoid deeper conversations by using sex to distract him. “Swan, answer me. What happened in California?” Killian whispers louder, his voice becoming more aggressive.

Killian watches as a man grabs Emma by the arm and yanks her off of his lap. “Killian, what did you do?” Emma whispers loudly at him, her eyes widening with fear.

Killian broke the one rule of the club. Do not touch the dancers. Killian’s eyes widen as he realizes what he has done as he watches Emma get dragged into the back of the club. Killian turns to see both David and Robin staring at him confused about what just happened. Killian takes a deep breath ready to lie to keep up Emma’s cover since he isn’t sure what her assignment at the club is.

**Emma POV**

Sidney pulls Emma into the back room and locks the door. Emma’s eyes widen as she sees the look in Sidney’s eyes. Sidney is looking at her like a predator stalks their prey; his eyes filled with hunger.

“Emma, you know the rules. No one is allowed to touch the dancers. But I guess they can’t help it when your dancing tempts them so much” Sidney states as he walks towards Emma closing the gap between them. Emma swallows hard. Emma is praying that Killian comes in here before she has to break her cover.

“I’ve been watching you this last week Emma and August is one lucky man. I feel like he wouldn’t mind if I tried you out for a bit, what do you think?” Sidney whispers into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

Sidney pins Emma’s body against the wall and grabs both of her wrists placing them in his hands above her head. Emma turns her head away from him and struggles to break free from his grasp.

“Emma, what’s the matter? Surely, August would be okay with sharing that pussy of yours? He’s back in LA for the week so no one has to know.” Sidney says with a predatory smile.

Emma continues to struggle as his lips touch her neck. Emma is weighing her options on whether to let this continue or to break her cover. Damn it, Killian if there was ever a time that Emma needed him this would be it. Sidney places both of Emma’s hands in his left hand and tightens his grip. Sidney’s right hand slides down Emma’s body until it reaches her hip. Emma is close to breaking her cover. Sidney places his fingers around the string of the g-string and Emma hears the fabric snap. Emma crosses her legs quickly to keep herself covered with what little fabric is left.

“Now, Emma, why are you trying to cover yourself up? I know you must be dripping for me.” Sidney whispers against her hair as Emma moves her head away from him.

Fuck it, Emma is going to break her cover. Zelena will understand why Emma did it. Emma is about to raise her left knee and the door busts open. “FBI, freeze and put your hands where I can see them!” Emma hears someone shout.

Emma takes this as her cue. Emma raises her left knee and knees Sidney in the groin. Emma takes her right foot and slams her stiletto heal into his instep. Emma watches him as he falls into the floor. Emma sees as Killian shrugs off his jacket and hands in to her. Killian’s gun still in his right hand. Emma takes the jacket and wraps it around herself. Emma allows herself to start to tear up to maintain the damsel in distress cover. Emma walks over to her makeup stand in the back room and pulls on a pair of shorts to cover herself. Emma walks back over to where Killian is standing and hands him back his jacket. The waterworks are in full affect now.

“Thank you so much for saving me. I do not know what I would do without you” Emma says while the tears stream down her face.

Emma watches as David and Robin handcuff Sidney. David turns to her and says, “Miss, we are going to need you to come with us. We have some questions to ask you.”

Emma nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks. Emma probably looks like a mess right now with her hair disheveled and her makeup running down her face. Killian hands her his jacket once again and she wraps it around herself. Emma nods at him as he escorts her out of the room. This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N.** This is an AU obviously. Emma and the other beloved OUAT characters have traits that make them good agents. I will try to keep their backstories and their personal character traits as true to the show as possible but somethings need to be tweaked to fit with the plot of this story.

Emma places her hands in the sink and leans her head down closer to the water. Emma does her best to wash off the dried mascara that had run down her face. Emma takes out her contacts and places them in their case. Emma places her glasses on her nose and pulls her hair into a loose ponytail. Emma changes out of the sweatshirt and shorts she was given when she arrived and into a pair of black leggings and a white tank top. Emma puts her contact case back into her backpack which Regina handed her when she came to get her out of her cell. Emma folds the sweatshirt and shorts and places them in an evidence bag.

Emma walks out of the bathroom and down the hall into an interrogation room. Regina Mills is sitting at the table waiting for her. Emma places the evidence bag on the table as she sits down across from Regina. Regina is dressed in a black blazer, red blouse, and black pencil skirt. Regina’s short dark hair is framing her face.

“Ms. Swan, it is so nice to finally meet you” Regina says breaking Emma out of her reverie. “I was not informed that you had been transferred to New York already. When did you arrive here?”

“I flew over with August a few days ago and I have been working on my cover at the New York City club run by Gold, the Rabbit Hole. August flew back two days ago and should be back on Monday to keep his cover as my pimp” Emma replies to her curtly.

Emma does not like Regina, she comes off as very cold.

“Well, it was a surprise to hear you were here. Killian had to pull me aside to tell me that you had come so we could figure out how to cover for you. I called Zelena who also told me that August would be back on Monday,” Regina tells Emma staring at her. It is like Regina is waiting for some tell that Emma is working with Zelena to figure out what the Storybrooke agents are up to.

“We are going to charge you with possession and wait for August to come bail you out from here. This gives you the weekend to get situated at Storybrooke and time for us to work on your cover now that you are in New York. I have already placed your things in the spare room of Storybrooke.” Regina continues when Emma does not respond to her. “Let’s introduce you to David and Robin since you will be riding back to Storybrooke with them.”

Regina gets up and begins to walk out of the door. Emma stands and grabs her red leather jacket from her backpack. If Emma is going to see Killian again she is going to need her armor. On her way, Regina stops and gestures for Emma to leave her evidence bag with an officer until Monday. Emma takes off the diamond bracelet she wears as a sign that she is August’s girl and places it in the bag.

Emma takes a deep breath and follows Regina into what looks like a break room. There is a small table with four chairs and a vending machine in the room. Emma watches as David, Killian, and Robin all turn and look at her. David’s eyes look at her with curiosity. This man looks too clean cut to be running a drug operation. Emma will have to check with Zelena tomorrow David is actually the suspect.

“Isn’t she the prostitute we just arrested for possession? Why is she released already?” David inquires.

“I am a dancer, not a prostitute.” Emma bites back.

“David, this is Emma Swan. The new agent who was just transferred to Storybrooke. She will be helping you all take down Gold’s operations since she already has an in and Gold knows who she is as he hand picks all of his dancers.” Regina responds tersely.

David and Robin look Emma up and down. “You graduated second in your class at Quantico behind Killian?” Robin asks. Emma notices he has an accent as well. Since when does the FBI hire a bunch of Brits to do their work? Isn’t that what MI6 is for?

“Yes, I did. I would have been first if it wasn’t for athletic testing. Killian can do more pushups and sprints that I can. But I can hack into any computer and can speak four languages.” Emma spit out.

Emma did not appreciate them thinking that she didn’t belong here. Emma got that her entire life in the system. Emma earned her place here and she sure as hell did not have to prove it to them.

“That will be enough sizing each other up. Zelena, my boss, transferred Emma here because she thinks she can help us take down Gold. She will be staying in the spare room of Storybrooke so everyone place nice. I’ll call you and let you know what the next steps are since David, Robin, and Killian won’t be able to go back to the Rabbit Hole again.” Regina says with the authority of a queen.

Emma makes a mental note to not piss off Regina while she is here. Emma does not want to see what happens when she’s mad. Regina leaves the room. There is an awkward pause and David sighs. David is the first to get up.

“I guess we are going back to Storybrooke.” David tells everyone.

David leaves the room and Robin stands up and leaves as well. Emma and Killian are left in the break room. Killian stands up and starts for the door, Emma follows him. Killian walks next to Emma as they walk behind David and Robin. Emma knows they have to talk since they did not end things the best way. Well Emma did not end things the best way but this is not the time to talk. David and Robin do not know about their relationship and Emma wants to keep it that way.

The group is in the parking lot and Emma follows David to a black Volvo S60. Emma watches as David climbs into the driver’s seat and Robin slides into the passenger seat. Emma sighs realizing she has to sit next to Killian the entire ride home. Emma slides in the seat behind Robin and closes her eyes when the car pulls out of the lot. Maybe if Emma pretends to sleep the entire way, this car ride will be less awkward. Emma thinks back to hers and Killian’s last night at Quantico.

_Killian thrusts into Emma hitting her g-spot over and over. Emma is close and she knows Killian can feel it._

_“Come for me, love” Killian tells Emma as he continues to thrust. Killian reaches his hand down and starts to play with Emma’s clit and that’s all it takes for her to climax. Emma shouts Killian’s name into his shoulder. Killian thrusts a few more times and follows Emma into oblivion._

_“I love you” Killian screams as his cum fills her. Killian falls onto Emma breathing heavily. Emma rolls out from under Killian and sits up._

_“What did you just say?” Emma asks Killian wanting to make sure she heard him right._

_“I love you” Killian says again as he sits up. “I love you, Swan.” Killian repeats with more conviction._

_Emma shakes her head. This can’t be happening. It was just supposed to be sex. This was all physical between them and it started with their rivalry at the academy. Killian can’t love her._

_“Killian, this is just sex. There are no feelings involved. We are just scratching an itch while we are at the academy.” Emma tells him not wanting to believe him._

_“No, Swan, I mean it” Killian says as he grabs her hands. “I know it’s hard for field agents to have relationships but I want us to try.”_

_Emma continues to shake her head and gets up and goes to the bathroom. Emma grabs a wash cloth from under the sink and washes herself off. It was just supposed to be sex. Emma can’t have a relationship. Emma doesn’t know what a real relationship is like. It was all lies with Neal. Emma walks back out into the bedroom and sighs. Emma knows what she has to do and it is going to hurt them both but its better._

_“Killian, it was just sex for me, nothing more.” Emma tells Killian as she grabs her panties off of the floor and begins to put them on._

_“You know that is not true, Emma.” Killian pleads with Emma and moves closer to her on the bed._

_Emma takes a breath knowing this is going to kill her inside. Emma looks Killian in those cerulean eyes of his and says, “Killian, I am sorry I don’t love you. It was just sex for. It was great sex but nothing more.” It took everything inside of Emma to keep her voice from breaking._

_Emma watches as Killian’s face falls. Emma grabs her pants and her shirt and puts them. Emma sits on the edge of the bed and puts her shoes on. Emma is painfully aware that Killian has not moved or said a word since she told him she didn’t love him. Emma gets up and moves to face him. The look on Killian’s face is heartbreaking. Killian looks so broken. Emma wants to hug Killian and tell him she lied but she knows she can’t. Emma moves towards Killian and places a chaste kiss on his cheek._

_“You know it for the best, Killian. We cannot fall in love in our line of work. It’s too risky.” Emma reminds him._

_Emma gives him one last look and Killian looks defeated on his bed. Emma walks towards the door and does not look back, knowing that if she looked back she would break and confess her love. Emma can’t have a relationship again, not after Neal. Emma walks out of the door and down the hall towards the elevator._

_As Emma steps into the elevator, Emma hears a voice cry out, “Swan!” Emma presses the door close button over and over willing the door to close before Killian reaches her. It is already too painful. Emma’s prayers are answered and the doors close before Killian reaches her. Emma sinks down to the floor as the tears start pouring down her face. Why did Emma do that?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her. “Love, we’re here” Killian says as he unbuckles his seat belt.

Emma places her hands on her face and stretches out. Emma didn’t remember falling asleep but it must have been shortly after remembering the last time she saw Killian. Emma unbuckles her seat belt and opens the car door. Emma grabs her backpack from next to her feet and turns to face the house.

House is an understatement, this is a mansion. Emma could tell that the house had two floors from the front of the house. The front was a split front with mahogany wood and brick. Emma could tell that there garage was at least a two car garage but David parked in the driveway. Emma followed Killian as he walked up the sidewalk towards the front door.

Emma steps through the front door as Killian as he holds the door open. Emma walks into the house and her jaw almost drops. Emma see the open living that looks larger than her apartment in LA. The back of the room is all windows and Emma can see that the house is on the beach facing the ocean. The kitchen of the house is on her left and Emma can see the moonlight reflect on the stainless steel appliances.

Emma peers towards her right and she can see a hallway with closed doors. Robin has long disappeared and David stayed behind with Emma and Killian.

“Welcome to Storybrooke, Emma. Regina, dropped off your things earlier. Killian, can show you your room. It’s been a long Thursday night and I am going to go to sleep” David says and then walks towards the stairs.

“Come on, Swan, I’ll show you your room.” Killian tells Emma as he turns and walks towards the stairs.

Emma follows behind Killian as he walks up the stairs. In the pale light of the moon, Emma could tell that the stairs are also mahogany. Killian leads Emma to the second floor which has an open floor plan. The rooms all jut out of the center of the second floor which had a small futon couch and a small end table. Killian turns left at the stairs and walks towards the end of the floor. Killian stops at the second to last room.

“This one is mine and that one is yours, love” Killian says while pointing at the last room on the floor. Killian leans down and kisses Emma on the top of the head. “Goodnight, Swan,” Killian sighs and walks into his room.

Emma walks toward her new room and steps into the doorway. In the moonlight, Emma sees a queen sized bed in a modern bed frame with dark grey sheets and a dark gray patterned comforter. Emma drops her back pack on the floor near the door as she steps into the room. Emma notices her bags and her box are in the corner of the room. The room has a glass sliding door that Emma walks towards. Emma steps outside onto the patio and inhales the salt water breeze. This is going to be Emma’s new home for the time being. Emma is going to have to get used to not living in a city and not being able to run at a moment’s notice.

Emma steps back into her new room and locks the glass door. Emma grabs her back duffel bag and pulls out a t-shirt she had stolen from Killian when they were at Quantico. Emma strips out of her leggings, tank top, and jacket and puts on the t-shirt. Emma takes off her glasses and places them on the bedside table. Emma sits on her new bed facing a wall with a large bookshelf. Emma sighs painfully aware that Killian was lying in bed just on the other side of that wall.

Emma gets up and moves towards the door. One night is not going to kill Emma and she misses the feeling of being wrapped up in Killian’s arms. Emma exhales deeply as she steps out of her room and into the hallway. Emma walks towards Killian’s room and lightly opens the door. Emma steps into his room and quietly shuts the door behind her.

There Killian is lying in bed on his back, his arms near his sides. The sheet is wrapped around Killian and Emma can see that he isn’t wearing a shirt. Emma lightly steps towards the right side of the bed and slides into bed next to Killian. Emma moves onto her side and leans down to kiss Killian on the cheek. Killian moves quickly and her lips instead touch his lips.

“I have been wanting to do that all night” Killian whispers as he opens his eyes and stares at her.

This night just got longer and Emma knew she was not ready for what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

“You’re awake?” Emma whispers the question.

“I couldn’t fall asleep knowing you were so close to me and remembering how we ended things” Killian sighs.

Emma takes a deep breath. That memory was too painful. But Emma wasn’t ready to have a conversation about her feelings yet. Neal broke her and Emma wasn’t ready to knock down those walls to let Killian in, no matter how she felt about him.

“Love, we need to talk about that night” Killian whispers breaking Emma out of her reverie. Killian reaches towards Emma and places her hands in his.

“I know but it’s been two months since we last saw each other, Killian,” Emma says seductively. Emma doesn’t want to admit that she missed him and she know sex will distract Killian until at least the morning.

“I know what you’re trying to do love.” Killian responds.

“Is it working?” Emma inquires.

“Yes, but only because you were in next to nothing early,” Killian tells her. “But we will talk in the morning.”

“Uh huh” Emma says unconvincingly.

Emma leans towards Killian until her lips hover below his. Emma closes her eyes and just stays there teasing Killian. Emma could hear Killian groan as he leans closer to her. Killian tilts his head down and their lips meet. Killian grabs the back of Emma’s neck and brings her closer to him. Emma grabs onto Killian’s shoulder and pulls him down towards her as she lies down in the bed. Killian moves without breaking the kiss so he is right on top of her. Killian breaks the kiss and moves to kiss down her neck. Emma moans; she moves her hips up trying to create friction.

Emma places her hands on Killian’s back trying to bring him closer. Killian jerks his hips forward slightly but not enough to create the friction she needs. Emma could tell Killian wanted to take this slow and to make love. Emma loved feeling cherished by Killian but it had been two long months and she just wanted to fuck. Emma places her right hand on the back of his neck and use her weight to roll them over so she’s on top of him. Emma breaks the kiss and releases his neck moving her hands to the bottom of her t-shirt. Emma lifts the shirt over her head and throw it on the floor.

Emma leans back down and begins to kiss Killian’s neck. Emma starts to move her hips back and forth. Emma can feel how hard he is under her. Emma hears a slight moan escape Killian’s lips. Emma picks up the pace of her hips and starts to suck the point where Kilian’s neck meets his shoulders. Emma knows it is going to leave a mark in the morning but she doesn’t care. Emma feels Killian move his hands onto her hips stopping what she was doing.

“Love, if you keep up what you are doing I am going to embarrass myself and this will be a very short night.” Killian says as he swallows.

Emma nods and leans back down to kiss him on the lips gently. Killian rolls them back over and is now hovering above Emma. Killian takes both of Emma’s hands in his left hand and place them above her head. Killian breaks the kiss and leans down to kiss down Emma’s neck then down her chest. Killian leans down and begins to suck on her right nipple; his right hand fondling her left breast, rolling and pinching her nipple. Killian releases her nipple and moves to mimic the motion on her left breast. Emma bites her lip as she pushes her chest up. Emma’s eyes close as she relaxes under Killian’s touch.

Emma missed this. Emma missed feeling cherished. Emma missed feeling wanted. Emma missed feeling loved. Emma stops herself there. This is just sex. Two people scratching an itch. This is nothing more.

Killian releases Emma’s hands and she immediately runs them through Killian’s soft locks. Killian moves his lips and kiss down her stomach. Killian moves down further and kiss down her right thigh then back up her left thigh. Emma exhales a deep breath. Killian’s mouth is so close to where she wants it to be. Emma feels Killian hands on both her hips, his fingers wrapped around the elastic of her lace panties.

Killian slowly pulls down her panties so Emma is bare before him. Killian leans down with hooded eyes. Killian pushes apart her legs and wraps his arms under her thighs. Emma holds her breath in anticipation. Killian is so close to wear Emma needs him to be. Emma moans loudly as she feels his tongue lick her lips. Killian moves his mouth to suck on her clit. Killian moves between licking her lips and sucking her clit. Emma feels the pressure building up inside of her, she is so close.

“ _Killian_ ” Emma moans loudly. Emma watches through her lashes as Killian stops and moves away from her pussy.

“Yes, love?” Killian says looking her straight in the eyes.

Emma looks at him and bites her lip hoping he would get the clue. Killian just looks at her with a small smile forming on his lips. Killian is going to make her ask for it, that bastard.

“What is it, love?” Killian asks her with a smirk, his eyebrow raised as he smirks at her.

Emma swallows hard. If Emma has to do this she is going to be blunt about it. “I want you to fuck me, Killian. Not with your mouth or your fingers but with your cock.” Emma states curtly while looking him straight in the eye.

Killian smirk drops a little when he hears what Emma says. Emma leans forward and grabs his head bringing it towards her lips. Emma can taste herself on his lips. Emma brings him down towards her and places one hand on the back of his neck. The other hand reaches down to caress Killian through his boxers. Killian reaches down and pushes his boxers off of his hips and throws them on to the floor. Emma breaks the kiss and stares down at his cock which had just sprung free from its confines. Emma bites her lip as she stares at it. Killian is long and thick and fits in her just right. Emma reaches down and pumps him a few more times spreading the pre-cum across his tip and down his length.

Killian leans down to kiss Emma once again and lines his hips up. Killian breaks the kiss and looks down into Emma’s eyes. Emma can see a feeling in his eyes she could only describe as love. Emma runs the pad of her thumb across his cheek. Emma loves him but she doesn’t want to hurt him or be hurt by him. When did this become so complicated? It was just supposed to be sex.

“Love, are you sure about this? We can stop now.” Killian utters while looking her in the eyes. Emma nods in response.

Killian leans back down to kiss her and lines himself up again. Killian thrusts up and enter her. Emma moans loudly. Killian stops for a moment and lets her adjust. Emma forgot how big he was and it took her a second to get used to the feeling. Emma starts to kiss Killian with more passion which was his cue to continue moving. Killian starts moving his hips trying to find just the right place.

Emma moans loudly when he finally hits it. Killian continues to thrust in and out and Emma moves her hips up to meet her thrusts. She was close and she could feel it.

“Killian, I am close.” Emma stutters as Killian begins to thrust harder.

Killian moves his hand down to her clit and starts to move his thumb in circular motions on her clit. That takes Emma over the edge and she cums moaning his name loudly. Killian is about to pull out because he was about to cum but Emma stops him.

“I want to feel you cum inside me, Killian.” Emma moans as she rides out her orgasm.

That’s all it takes for Killian to cum and he orgasms moaning Emma’s name into her shoulder. Killian lies on top of her for a few moments then rolls to the side. Both Emma and Killian are breathing heavily. Killian moves to get up and goes to the small bathroom inside his bedroom. Killian comes back and cleans off Emma. Killian lies back down and pulls Emma onto his chest. Killian pulls the sheet around them. Killian leans down and kisses the top of Emma’s head.

“Sleep, my sweet Swan. We will talk in the morning” Killian whispers into her hair.

Emma’s eyes close as she drifts off to sleep.

\\*****/

Emma wakes up as the sun peaks out of the curtains in Killian’s room. They had sex three more times last night and Emma was sore. Emma was not ready for the morning after though. Emma starts to move and places Killian’s arm back on his chest. Emma gets up from the bed and grabs her t-shirt from the floor. Emma pulls on the t-shirt and puts on her underwear. Emma looks back at Killian sleeping on the bed. Killian looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. The weight of the world wasn’t on Killian’s shoulders when he is asleep.

Emma sighs and starts to walk towards the door. Emma wasn’t ready for the morning after with Killian. Emma was never there when he woke up in Quantico. Emma was not going to start being there now. Emma walks back to her room and goes to her duffle bag. Emma grabs sneakers, leggings, and a sports bra. Emma changes out of the t-shirt and into the workout clothes. Emma grabs a tank top from her bag and put it on as well.

Emma pulls her hair into a ponytail and walks over to her bedside table. Emma picks up her phone and see two missed calls from Zelena. She will call her back after her run. Emma needed to clear her mind and a run was the best way to do just that. Emma quietly moves around the second floor and down the stairs. She walks through the living room into the kitchen and opens the sliding glass door. Emma steps outside and closes the door but does not lock it. It’s six am, the house will be fine.

Emma starts down the path to the beach and takes a deep breath. Today is going to be a long day. Emma turns right and starts running down the beach wishing she didn’t have to look back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Emma jogs down the beach when she passes a few rocks on the edge of the beach she stops and pulls out her phone. It was time to call Zelena. Emma unlocks her phone and opens the encrypted calling app on her phone. Emma taps on Zelena’s contact and put the phone up to her ear. Zelena answers after two rings.

“Ms. Swan, how do you like Storybrooke?” Zelena’s overly chipper voice says on the other end of the line.

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday was the day they were coming in? Things could have been so much smoother and I would have been _arrested_ , if you had just told me.” Emma replies to Zelena trying to quell her anger.

“I didn’t know until that afternoon that Regina had changed their assignments to align with your assignments for your transfer. By the time I found out, you were already at the Rabbit Hole.” Emma hears Zelena give an exasperated sigh on the other end of the line. “I let August know that he was due to bail you out on Monday when he gets back after you were arrested. We will work out how you will act as a double agent then. Have you found out anything yet?” Zelena questions Emma.

“No, I have only been here for twelve hours and seen David for all of five minutes. I fell asleep on the car ride to the house. What exactly am I looking for again?” Emma asks Zelena still confused on her secret mission at Storybrooke.

“We think David Nolan is trafficking drugs in the docks in Montauk. We think he is using the pseudonym Prince Charming to traffic the drugs in and out. We are not sure so we need you to find evidence of this.” Zelena states to Emma like this is common knowledge.

Emma sighs. How was she supposed to know that? “I’ll let you know when I find anything. I’ll call you on Sunday night for the update on Monday. I need to know if I’m going with August in the city to stay under cover or if I’m staying in Storybrooke.” Emma expresses then hangs up the phone not waiting for Zelena’s response.

Emma leans against one of the rocks and takes a deep breath. Emma looks out into the vast body of water before her. She watches as each wave breaks on the beach. Prince Charming? What the hell kind of gang name is that? Emma wonders if that agent Mary Margaret is involved as well. Emma wonders if her name is Snow White in the drug ring. Emma laughs out loud at the irony of the situation. Prince Charming and Snow White running a drug ring in a house called Storybrooke.

Emma shakes her head, now that would be a case for the books if it were the case. But David seems like too clean cut of a guy to be running a drug ring and what she knows of Mary Margaret she seems too sweet and innocent to be wrapped up in something like that. To Emma, it seems more likely that Robin or the ICE agent Graham, who also lives in Storybrooke, would be running the ring. But the ICE agent would be out of Emma’s jurisdiction.

Emma turns and starts to walk back down the beach knowing that if she ran back she would be closer to having to talk to Killian. Emma thinks back to last night, she can still feel Killian’s hands on her body. Emma bites her lip. She knows this is going to be a difficult talk and she knows it can’t just be sex anymore. But in their line of work, feelings gets you hurt or even killed. Emma knows that if they were ever assigned to the same assignment and something went wrong, they would be reckless and try to protect each other.

Emma knows last night cannot and will not be a onetime thing. Emma has feelings for Killian but she does not want to be hurt again. Emma also does not want either of them to get hurt if they ever get assigned to the same assignment. Emma has a tough conversation ahead of her and she is dreading having it. Emma reaches the beach outside of Storybrooke and sits down facing the water. Emma sighs knowing she has to go inside and face Killian eventually but she wants to enjoy another few moments of solitude.

Emma thinks back to when she first met Killian and how it was easier back then.

_Emma stretches her arm across her body. Emma has been fit her entire life but she is not sure yoga and running could prepare her for this. This was Emma’s first day of combat training at the academy and she knows she is going to be sore later. Emma listens as the instructor introduces himself and the class. The instructor also explains how they will be judged and ranked during their time at the academy._

_The instructor tells them to pair up for some sparring. Emma looks around the room for a potential partner. Emma wanted to choose someone who would be easy to take down to make herself look better. Emma’s eyes lock with a handsome man who was walking towards her. The man had dark hair that fell slightly in his eyes. His eyes were the color of cerulean. He had a short beard on his face. His lips up in a smirk and she could see his eyebrow was raised._

_“In need of a partner, love?” The man asks Emma._

_“Please, you couldn’t handle it.” Emma responds not sure where that line came from but she was just going to stick with it. The man even had an accent. Emma had never seen anyone so perfect in her life._

_“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.” The man quips back a smirk forming on his lips again as he raises his eyebrows._

_Damn, this man was hot. Emma wanted him on his back here and how and it wasn’t because they were sparring._

_Emma and the mystery man begin to spare. Emma was right. Emma was not prepared for this but she tried her best to keep up with the man. Emma could tell he was going easy on her. But she didn’t mind. She did not want to be embarrassed on her first day in front of this very hot mystery man. When Emma isn’t looking the mystery man is able to flip her to the ground. The mystery man pins both of Emma’s wrists to the ground._

_“Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back but this will do for now.” The mystery man purrs in Emma’s ear a smirk forming on his lips when he pulls away._

_The man gets up off of Emma and Emma stares up at him dumfounded. He leans down and offers her a hand and helps her up. He puts out his right hands and Emma shakes it._

_“Killian Jones, love.” The man tells Emma._

_“Emma Swan” Emma replies with a shy smile._

“You must be the new agent here at Storybrooke.” A voice calls out breaking Emma away from her memory. Emma turns and looks at the man who sat down next to her.

“I’m Graham, it’s nice to meet you.”

**A/N.** Quick update for you all, let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Emma stares at the man before her. He has light brown hair that curls on his forehead and his light eyes are staring back at her. He has a short beard and an accent similar to Killian’s but there is something different to it. Emma wonders if all the federal agents at Storybrooke are foreign.

“I’m Emma. I just got transferred to Storybrooke.” Emma expresses to the man sitting next to her.

“You seem to be making yourself at home quite nicely.” Graham states curtly. His left eyebrow raises as he is hinting something.

Realization spreads across Emma’s face. Graham’s room is next to Killian’s so he heard everything that happened last night. Emma could feel the blush spreading across her face. Emma was humiliated. This is not how she wanted these people to think of her.

“Umm, yeah, Killian and I know each other from Quantico.” Emma blurts out quickly.

“It is not my place to judge, lass. What you and Jones do in your free time is you to you. I am just happy he will be happy. He is always moping around when we go out. It is nice to meet the woman he was moping about.” Graham tells Emma with sincerity in his eyes.

Emma smiles shyly. Emma could tell that this was one of the good ones. It will be nice to have any ally in the house in case she needed one. She could tell that Graham could be that ally. Emma couldn’t quite tell but he may also be flirting with her. Graham was cute and it was harmless; he obviously knew about her and Kilian.

“Do you like Storybrooke?” Emma asks Graham changing the subject.

“I like it. It is nice to be with people who understand what the job takes.” Graham states. “But it is lonely at the same time. It is hard to have a relationship with the job we have. Ruby and I flirt but it is not the real thing. I do not know how Mary Margaret and David do it. Or Robin for that matter.”

Mary Margaret and David being together was not a surprise. Zelena had told her that during her intel meeting about Storybrooke but Zelena did not tell her anything about Robin. Emma wondered who Robin is seeing.

“I could tell from the way David talked about Mary Margaret that there may be something more. Who is Robin seeing? Is she another agent?” Emma inquires.

“Sort of. He is sleeping with Regina but you didn’t hear that from me.” Graham replies.

Zelena would love this. Emma could not believe Robin and Regina were a thing. But now that Emma thinks about it, it makes sense. From what Emma had researched about the agents at Storbrooke, she knew that Robin’s assignments never take him too far from the city and do not leave him under cover too long.

“I agree with what you said earlier, Graham,” Emma starts to confess. “A relationship in our line of work is difficult if not impossible. Killian and I aren’t in a relationship. I am not sure what we are actually. We haven’t really talked about it.”

As if on cue, Emma sees Killian sits down next to her on the beach. Killian put on a gray t-shirt and black running shorts since she last saw him. His hair was still wet from the shower he must have just taken. Killian is holding a bowl of cheerios in one hand and the gray foil package of pop tarts in the other.

“Do you mind if I borrow her, mate?” Killian asks directing his question to Graham.

“Yeah, no problem. It was nice meeting you, Emma.” Graham responds as he gets up and walks back towards Storybrooke.

Killian looks at Emma and sighs. “You weren’t there when I woke up, love.” Killian tells Emma, his voice sounding defeated.

“I have never spent the full night in your bed and I was not sure if I wanted to start now. I decided to go for a run and you looked so peaceful.” Emma answers sheepishly. Emma knows she’s avoiding the real issue.

Killian moves his hand and offers Emma the package of pop tarts. Emma takes them and opens them. The pop tarts were frosted strawberry, her favorite flavor.

“You are trying to bribe me, aren’t you?” Emma says with a smirk.

Killian sighs again. “When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me.” Killian tells Emma as he looks her straight in the eyes. Emma can feel his eyes staring into her soul.

Emma’s not sure if her heart is ready for this. But she won’t know until she tries. Here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There is an awkward pause between them as Emma finishes her pop tarts and Killian finishes his granola. Killian places the bowl beside him and turns his body to face Emma. Emma balls up the wrapper and places it in her right hand. Emma turns to face him as well. Killian takes the wrapper from her hand and places it in the bowl. Before letting go of her hand, he places a light kiss on the top of it. Killian takes a deep breath and stares at her. Emma stares back.

“I have feelings for you, Emma, and I do not care what you say I know you have feeling for me too.” Killian states with conviction.

“That may be true but I am not sure if I am ready to state those feeling out loud, Killian. You know I have been hurt before you’ve calmed me down after the nightmares.” Emma responds.

Emma has not told him specifically about Neal but he does know she has been hurt before.

_Emma is in a dark and abandoned alley in Portland. Emma looks down at her wrist and sees the watch that Neal gave her a few hours earlier as a promise. A small smile forms on Emma’s lips. Emma pulls out her flip phone. She tries to call Neal and she gets a “this number is no longer in service” message. That has to be some sort of error. She called Neal on that number earlier that day._

_“He must have set you up.” A voice says from behind her. Emma turns around to see a cop pulling a gun on her. “Hands above your head, please, miss,” the cop tells her._

_“Wait, what, why?” Emma questions as she slowly raises her hands._

_“Possession of stolen goods that you are currently holding.” The cop tells her as he steps towards her._

_“I have nothing.” Emma states._

_“I’m sorry to tell you but your boy took off. He’s probably in Canada by now. He called in a tip. He told us to look at the surveillance footage at the train station.” The cop tells Emma._

_Neal is making Emma take the fall for the stolen watches. Neal turned Emma in and he left with the rest of the watches. Emma thought Neal loved her. Emma thought they were going to make a home in Tallahassee. She thought wrong._

_“Give me the watch now!” The cop shouts._

_Emma lowers her hands and take off the watch slowly. The cop comes towards Emma as he puts away the gun and grabs his handcuffs._

_“Do you know your rights?” He asks Emma as he takes the watch and places a cuff on her left hand._

_“Yeah.” Emma stutters._

_“Good girl, turn around.” The cop tells her and Emma follows the order. Emma is still trying to process what is happening to her._

_“Where are the rest of the watches?” The cop asks Emma._

_“Gone,” Emma replies, defeated. “They’re not coming back.”_

_“Let’s go.” The cop tells Emma as he leads her to the car._

_Emma shoots out of bed while breathing heavily. Emma was dreaming about the day Neal left her. Emma thought the nightmares and the dreams were over but Killian is stirring up feelings in her she thought she had buried a long time ago. Killian stirs beside her and rolls over his hand reaches out to find her body. Killian frowns when he cannot find her. His eyes open and he looks up to see her sitting up in bed._

_Killian frowns again and sits up. Killian opens his arms and reach towards her. Killian pulls Emma into his lap and she nestles towards him._

_“What is wrong, love?” Killian mutters into Emma’s hair as he places a kiss on the top of her head._

_“I was just dreaming about the day I put the walls up around my heart you have been keen on knocking down.” Emma tells Killian not wanting to reminisce anymore about that day._

_“We all have our stories, love. I have one as well. We can share them in due time. We have testing in the morning and we need our rest. Let’s go back to sleep, Swan.” Killian says as he pulls her down with him._

_They adjust themselves so they are lying comfortably in each other’s arms. Emma closes her eyes and listens to him breathe. After a few minutes, Emma could tell he is asleep. Emma opens her eyes to stare at the man she has fallen for. She didn’t think it was possible after Neal but Killian charmed his way into her heart. Emma was terrified of this fact. She knows he has feelings for her but she doesn’t want to get hurt or hurt him. She doesn’t know what to do. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Emma needs to sleep so she can do well on the testing tomorrow. She will think about her and Killian, if there even was a “her and Killian”, another time._

That was the last time Emma talked about why she has walls around her heart. Emma grabs both of Killian’s hands and looks him in the eyes. Emma takes a deep breath.

“Do you remember that night I woke up from a dream and we talked for a bit before testing?” Emma asks him hoping he remembers.

“The night where you admitted you had been hurt before?” Killian asks her.

Emma nods. Emma takes another deep breath and looks Killian in the eyes again. She sees love in his eyes staring back at him. Emma knows that she needs to tell him what happened.

“I was eighteen. I moved around a lot as a child. I was in the foster care system after I was abandoned as a child. I was in Portland and I was stealing a yellow Bug on the street. It turns out I was stealing it from someone who had already stolen the car. His name was Neal.” Emma pauses here and takes another deep breath. She continues to stare the sand under her legs. Emma knows once she says everything out loud there is now going back.

Killian squeezes her hands gently which causes her to bring her eyes back towards his face. Killian gives Emma a small reassuring smile.

“You do not have to talk about it, Emma. We can talk about it later. I am happy that you are back and that is all that matter right now.” Killian says in a soothing voice.

Emma shakes her head. Emma knows if she doesn’t do this now she won’t do it.

“It all happened so fast. We became a couple. We moved from place to place living off of petty crimes. I didn’t know any better. I was young and naïve. And I was in love. We decided we wanted to settle down together and I picked Tallahassee randomly on a map. But we soon learned that Neal was still wanted for stealing watches in Phoenix. Neal thought he best bet was to go to Canada but it was too expensive for us to go together.”

“I was so young and so stupid. I suggested that I would get the watches and we could use the money from selling the watches to flee. Neal gave me one watch as a parting gift before Neal left to go sell the watches. We agreed to meet up after he sold the watches. I went to meet him and I got arrested for possession of stolen goods. It turns out that Neal had called in the tip about watching the surveillance tapes. I was sentenced 11 months in a minimum-security prison.”

Emma can feel the tears pooling in her eyes. Emma feels a tear slide down her left cheek. This is the part that she has never said out loud to anyone. But Emma knew she could trust Killian with this secret.

“I heard from Neal one last time. I was mailed the key to the yellow bug in prison and it would be waiting for me when I got out of prison. It was a conveniently timed package as I found out that morning that I was pregnant with Neal’s baby.” Emma manages to say before the tears start falling harder.

“Three weeks later, I lost the baby.” Emma manages to get out before a sob rips through her chest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma could feel the tears pouring down her face. That was the first time Emma had told anyone what had happened to her while she was in person. Emma felt sort of relieved to get that weight off of her shoulders but she also felt ashamed. What if Killian thought differently of her now?

Emma wiped her cheeks off with the back of her palm. Emma feels Killian grab her shoulders and pull her into his lap. Killian runs his hand down her back soothingly and kisses the top of her head. He rocks her gently as she calms down. Emma leans up and turns her head to look at him. Killian moves his right hand and wipes a stray tear gently off of her cheek.

“I am so sorry, love. I cannot even imagine what it was like to go through that and I am sorry you had to do it alone. I know this does not even begin to help erase the pain you went through but I am sorry that your first love did you wrong.” Kilian says with such sincerity it could make Emma’s heart melt.

“Thank you for finally talking to me, Swan. I know it must have been hard for you to trust me enough to reveal that secret. I appreciate the effort you are making in whatever this is,” Killian tells her. “What are we love? Friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers?” Killian asks her raising his eyebrow and mimicking a bad French accent.

Emma laughs which comes out as a snort from the snot that had come out during her sobbing. That was very much like Killian. He would as make a quip or a joke to lighten a moment since he knew Emma felt uncomfortable during the heavy and emotional moments.

Emma looked up at the man in front of her. Killian’s piercing blue eyes staring at her with such intensity and devotion. For the first time in her life, Emma felt loved and she felt at home. That scared her. It meant she could get hurt again. But Emma was certain in that moment that she loved Killian and in the short time that they had known each other he had finally broken down her walls.

Emma wasn’t ready to reveal her revelation to Killian quite yet as she knew there was a possibility that she could get hurt. But revealing her feelings to herself was the first step and Emma would tell Killian when the time was right.

“Let’s just go with the flow right now and not define it. You know the rules about agents dating and how hard it is in our line of work.” Emma replies in a hoarse voice.

“But it’s just us, right, love?” Killian asks her.

“Just us. But August is acting as my husband slash pimp for lack of a better word when I’m undercover. If you ever see us together it’s an act, I promise.” Emma reassures him.

Killian kisses the top of her right hand and takes a deep breath. He looks like he is contemplating something.

“Killian, what is it?” Emma probes him.

“Swan, you know I have feelings for you, right?.... And this is going to be hard, both of us undercover on similar assignments and under the same roof again.” Killian states.

“This is just like Quantico. Nothing has to change.” Emma tells him.

“I don’t want it to be just like Quantico, Swan. You just told me something very personal. That has to mean something. It has to be more than just, how did you put it, fucking?” Killian bites at her.

The words sting Emma. They were her words but they still hurt to hear. Those were the words she used in front of Killian and she knew they hurt him. Now they were being used to hurt her.

“What do you want, Killian? I don’t know how to have a relationship. I have never let anyone in before. This is all so new to me.” Emma pleads with him.

Emma feels a tear escape her eyes again. Shit, she was crying again. The last time Emma cried this much was when the conversation that Killian is referring to happened. Emma is usually composed. Killian wipes the tear away with his thumb. He sighs.

“I know you are trying, love. But can we make steps towards there being an “us”. Your reveal was a good step forward. Can we try another one? Perhaps, you could actually spend a full night in my bed? I’ve been told the sex is just as good in the morning as it is at night.” Killian says raising his eyebrow.

A smile spread across Emma’s face. “I would like that.” Emma replies.

A smile spreads across Killian’s face as well. Emma stays in Killian’s lap and stares out at the ocean. Emma plays with the sleeve of Killian’s shirt. She pushes up the sleeves little and she can see Killian’s tattoo on his bicep. Emma lightly traces the name on his bicep. The name is in cursive on the inside of his bicep; the name reads Milah. She never asked him about the tattoo.

Killian rests his head on top of Emma’s.

“Emma, I want to tell you about the tattoo.” Killian whispers into her hair.

Emma moves off of his lap and sits across from him on the beach. “Just like you, Emma, I also have had a major heartbreak. It was when I was back home in England and a part of the Royal Navy. Just like you, I was very young at the time. I was eighteen when I first met Milah.” Killian starts to tell Emma.

“She was an adventurous lass with a free spirit. She was married at the time and I fell hard for her. My brother Liam warned me against the relationship but I was stubborn and I wouldn’t listen. She told me she was going to leave her husband and run away with me. It almost worked. But her husband found out about us and I did not know that her husband was essentially a gangster. He killed her in front of me and she died in my arms.” Killian says as a tear runs down his cheek.

“I left the Navy three years later. I found out a few years after that after a lot of searching and doing things I am not proud of that her husband had moved to the States. So I moved here a year ago and decided the only way I could take him down and get justice was to join the FBI. So here I am.” Killian ends his story looking down in his lap.

Emma moves forward to sit in his lap again and hug him tightly. Emma was never good with her words in these types of situations but she still wanted him to know she was there for him. They were some pair. They were both fucked up in their own ways trying to make sense of the world around him. They were kindred spirits and Emma liked that. She liked that they could relate to each other’s pain. It made their connection stronger.

Emma knew there was more to his story. Just like there was more to his. But they had time. Their individual stories would come out at the appropriate times. Now, they just needed to live in the moment and enjoy each other’s company. They didn’t know when their job would pull them away from each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_August stared at Emma and the barrel of her gun that was pointed to him as he dropped to his knees._

_“You don’t have to do this.” August whispers to Emma._

_The tears in Emma’s eyes were beginning to sting and slowly but surely they started to roll down her face. Emma glanced back behind her and her fears were met were their answer. She did have to do this. It was August or it was Emma and she was a survivor. Emma took a deep breath and aims the gun towards August’s head._

_“I wish that were true.” Emma replies in a hoarse voice as the tears continue to roll down her face._

_Emma takes a shaky breath and pulls the trigger on the gun. Emma looks away as the gunshot echoes towards her. She hears August’s body fall onto the pavement. Without looking at the gun, she puts on the safety and drops the gun. She stares at her bloodstained hands and starts to back away from his body._

_“I am so sorry” Emma whispers as the tears continue to fall down her cheeks. “I am so sorry!”_

Emma bolts out of bed. Emma takes a few breaths to calm herself. That was one hell of a nightmare. Emma usually dreams about things that have happened, dreaming about anything else was a first for her. She looks over and sees Killian facing away from her on the other side of the bed. At least, she didn’t wake him up. She really didn’t want to have to explain this dream to him.

She would never hurt August. He has been nothing but kind to her and has done everything to protect her in the fucked up world they were undercover in. Why would she kill him? Emma wishes she remembered more of the dream so she knew what led her to pull the trigger. Emma takes another deep breath. August would be here in days or three days if it is Saturday morning. Emma wasn’t really sure what time it was. Emma needed to shake this dream away before then. She could not have this dream looming over her when she went back undercover.

Today was a good day. Emma wasn’t even sure why she had a nightmare. Emma recalls what happened after Killian’s confession on the beach.

_Killian looks down at Emma. Emma had not said anything to Killian in the past few moments. She was too busy staring at him intently and thinking._

_“Are you going to say anything, love?” Killian asks Emma._

_“Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it was difficult for you to open up to me especially since I can be a pain in the ass. It will take some time but I know we will both slowly reveal parts of our past when the time is right. Right now, let’s just enjoy the moment. Fate brought us back together so let’s enjoy it.” Emma tells Killian with a heartfelt smile._

_“Enjoy the moment, eh?” Killian asks Emma with a smirk as his left eyebrows raises._

_Realization spreads across Emma’s face. She knows Killian has something wicked planned and she is too late in reacting. Killian scoops up Emma as if she weighs nothing and stand up in one graceful movement. Killian tosses Emma over his shoulder and starts to walks down the beach towards the water._

_“Killian, put me down this instant! I am not in a bathing suit. Damnit, Killian!” Emma says while laughing. Killian continues to walk towards the water._

_With one swift movement, Killian tosses Emma into the water. Emma emerges from the cold water laughing. Emma splashes Killian who looks so shocked and betrayed after she splashed him. This makes Emma laugh harder. Emma and Killian splash and play in the water for another half an hour before they decide it’s time to go inside and dry off and it was time for Emma to meet everyone else in the house properly._

The memory brings a smile to Emma’s face. Emma would cherish that memory forever. She does not have a lot of happy memories. Emma is happy that she and Killian got a few moments of peace before reality sunk it. Emma only hopes the happiness lasts.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma lays back in bed and sighs. Emma is still riled up from her dream and there is no way she would be able to fall back asleep quickly. She thinks back to earlier today when she met the rest of the residents of Storybrooke.

_Killian grabs Emma’s hand and leads her back up the beach. He stops where they were sitting and picks up the cereal bowl and her pop tart wrapper. He leans towards Emma pointing towards the left side of the house._

_“There is a side door on the left side of the house that leads right to the second floor right outside of your room. If you want to avoid meeting Mary Margaret and Ruby while soaking wet I suggest using it.” Killian informs Emma. “I’ll go in the back door and drop the cereal bowl and the trash in the kitchen.”_

_Emma smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. This is nice. It is strange feeling happy but it was a good strange. She hopes that it lasts._

_Emma walks up the beach towards the door. She opens the door and walks up the stairs. Killian was right, the stairs led her right outside of her room. She didn’t notice the door last night when she was upstairs. Emma walks into her room and shuts the door. She walks into the bathroom and removes her soaking wet clothes. Wet sports bras are not fun to take off she finds out._

_Emma drops the clothes onto the bathroom floor and steps into the shower. She turns the water hot and lets the water starts to relieve the tension in her back and shoulders. Emma does not want to admit it but she stayed in the shower a bit longer than she should have. She moves to turn off the water and grabs the towel off of the rack. She wraps it around herself and steps out of the shower._

_Emma wipes the condensation off of the mirror and looks up at herself. She still looks like a ghost of a girl. She is not sure what Killian sees in her but she is too scared to ask him. Emma sighs, grabs the comb off of her shelf, and starts to detangle her hair. When she is done she returns the comb to its home on the shelf and walks out of the bathroom._

_Emma walks into her room and sighs louder. She forgot that between last night and this morning she had not really unpacked a lot. She sits down on the edge of the bed and stares at the two duffel bags, two packing boxes, her backpack, and one plastic tin before her. Emma moved around a lot as a child in the foster care system so she learned early not to hold onto a lot._

_Emma walks over to a duffel bag and ruffles through it until she finds a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. Emma pulls them on and walks back to the bathroom to hang the towel back on the rack. She picks her soiled clothes off of the floor and hang them to dry in the shower. They would smell if she placed them in the hamper now._

_Emma walks back into the room and grabs the open duffel bag on the floor. She might as well start unpacking, it would pass the time before she had to meet the rest of her house mates. Emma did not want to make friends. She was just staying here until the Gold case ended or she found out the truth about the Storybrooke residents whichever happens first._

_Emma starts to take clothes out of the bag and place them in the small walk in closet on the other side of the room. While doing this mindless task, she lets he mind wander. Zelena told her the drug ring was run by people with story book character aliases: Prince Charming, Snow White, The Huntsman, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, and Captain Hook. Zelena was sure it was her house mates doing it. But Emma’s gut told her otherwise. David, Robin, and Graham seemed to nice and clean cut to run a drug ring. They also seemed to nice and clean cut to be federal agents but here they were._

_Emma finished the first bag and dropped it on the floor of the closet. She opened the plastic box which held her shoes and her toiletries. She began to move around the move and put away the items from the bin. Emma recalls the files she read about Mary Margaret and Ruby on the plane ride to New York City. Mary Margaret was the same sage as Emma. Her mother passed away when she was 10 and her father passed away when she was 18. She joined the FBI right after high school._

_Mary Margaret had a kind face from the photos Emma had seen of her. Emma was not sure what made her join the agency when she looked like such a sweet person but she was sure she was going to find out soon. Ruby on the other hand had a tough looking exterior. She had red streaks in her hair. Ruby lived with her grandmother until she passed away when Ruby was 20. Ruby had lost a serious boyfriend about the same time and she joined the agency soon after._

_Emma could feel someone watching her and she looks up to find Killian in the door way smiling._

_“How long have you been standing there?” Emma asks him._

_“Long enough. Did you know you were humming? I did not peg you for a hummer, Swan.” Killian says with a smirk._

_“You do realize you sort of just compared me to a car, right?” Emma replies with a mock offended look on her face._

_Killian rolls his eyes at her. “Come on, love. You cannot avoid it forever. You have to meet the other girls that live in this house.”_

_“Fine” Emma replies admitting defeat._

_Killian walks out of the room and Emma follows. She was not sure if she would ever be ready for this._

Emma looks to her left as Killian rolls over onto his back. His left arm moves to go behind his head. Emma watches him for a moment and realizes he is still asleep. Emma moves her eyes to continue to stare at the ceiling. She still did not fell tired. This is going to be a long night and not in a good way.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma continues to stare at the ceiling. Her dream still playing over and over in her head. She feels like she should tell Killian but she is not sure if she should. Emma wants her relationship to work with him which requires honesty but she doesn’t want Killian to think anything bad of her because of her dream.

Emma sighs and rolls onto her left side to face Killian stirs for a moment then stops. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She does not want to disturb that. She will wait and tell him in the morning. She thinks back to when she met Mary Margaret and Ruby earlier today.

_Kilian pauses outside of her door and extends his hand. Emma reaches out and grabs it. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before leading her down the hallway and down the stairs. Emma could hear voices and commotion coming from downstairs. She mostly hear laughter. It is reassuring to know that they are all so close like a family. But Emma knew she is the outsider and she is not sure how they will take that._

_Killian and Emma reach the bottom of the stairs and Killian drops her hand. Emma knows it is for the best. Agents are not allowed to date so it is better if their house mates did not know of their relationship. That hope was ruined with Graham but hopefully their relationship could be kept secret from the rest of their house mates._

_Killian leads the way and Emma follows him down the hall to the kitchen. She is a few steps behind him unsure of how her new house mates will be. Emma watches as Killian sits down at the end of the kitchen table and effortlessly molds into the conversation. After a few moments, Killian looks back and gestures for Emma to the seat next to him. This causes Mary Margaret, Ruby, and the rest of the table to turn and look at Emma who is standing at the entrance to the kitchen._

_“You must be Emma! I’m Mary Margaret” The woman Emma knew is Mary Margaret says while she stands up and walks towards her with her arms open. “I like to hug. I am a hugger. I hope you’re okay with that.”_

_Emma nods hesitantly and steps into Mary Margaret’s arms. The awkward embrace lasts a few seconds before Mary Margaret drops her arms and Emma steps back a few steps._

_“I’m Ruby but everyone calls me Red.” The woman Emma knows to be Ruby calls out from the table. She is sitting next to Graham on one side and Robin on the other._

_Mary Margaret sits back down next to David and Emma goes to sit on the other side of Killian._

_“So tell us about yourself, Emma?” Mary Margaret asks._

_“Umm, there’s not much to tell.” Emma responds._

_“Come on, everyone has a story.” Ruby retorts._

_“Emma is a very private person. She doesn’t divulge much of her life.” Killian responds before Emma can._

_“Well, then, answer this. How long have you two been together?” Mary Margaret asks them._

_Emma stares back at her dumbfounded. Emma turns and looks at Killian giving him a death glare. She can’t believe he told them. Agents cannot date and now there are five people who couldn’t potentially blow the lid off on their relationship to Regina or even worse Zelena if she came here._

_“It wasn’t me, love.” Killian pleas with her._

_“Oh, he didn’t tell me. I could tell from the way you act around each other. You are much more relaxed around him then you are with the rest of us.” Mary Margaret tells them with a smile. She grabs David’s hand that is resting on the table and give it a squeeze._

_“We met at Quantico during fight training. He literally took my breath away during fight training when he knocked me on my ass.” Emma tells them hoping revealing some personal information would be enough for them to stop asking questions._

_Emma did not like revealing personal information because it could lead to being weak. It is bad enough that they all knew about her relationship with Killian._

_“Love, you missed the best part. When I finally knocked her down I told her that I normally preferred to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back but that this would do for now.” Killian tells them with a smirk._

_Emma shakes her head at him._

_“I’m surprised you would go for that, Emma. It does not seem like you’d fall for that sort of thing.” Ruby says._

_“This one can be quite persistent and quite a romantic when he wants to be.” Emma tells them in retaliation for the back comment._

_“Killian Jones, a romantic, well that is news.” Robin says with a smirk._

_Killian just shakes his head at Emma for divulging that information. Emma shrugs at him._

_“So how do you like Storybrooke so far, Emma?” Mary Margaret asks her._

_“It’s a very nice house and it is nice to be so close to the water. I am not sure how long I’ll be here though. I go back undercover on Monday.” Emma tells them._

_“Undercover?” Ruby asks._

_“I am undercover as a dancer in one of Gold’s clubs. Another agent, August, who is currently back in California, is acting as my pimp. On Monday, we both will be at an apartment set up by the agency in the city where we can work on taking down Gold from the inside.” Emma responds._

_“That will be tough on the two of you. But it’s all a part of the job, right?” Mary Margaret says with a light smile as she looks up at David. “But you’ll still be here for family dinner which is good.”_

_“Family dinner?” Emma inquires._

_“Every Sunday night we have dinner as a family no matter what is going on. It helps us all stay sane and gives us a semblance of normalcy in our lives.” Mary Margaret tells her._

_Emma nods and there is a long pause of silence at the table._

_“So hardly anyone gets a 1700 on their exams in Quantico. How did you both do it?” David asks them._

_“I mean you got above a 1700, mate. But I was in the Royal Navy back in the UK before I came to the States.” Killian answers._

_“I can hack computers and code as well as speak a few languages.” Emma says while shrugging._

_David still looks like he doesn’t like the answer but he doesn’t press on. Emma could tell he was weary of her but she didn’t care because she was also weary of him._

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Emma got to know her new house mates as they relaxed around the house and when the sunset had a bonfire out on the beach. As the day went by, she felt herself relaxing around her new housemates. There was no mention of cover, assignments, or missions. For one moment, they could all relax and be themselves. Emma was not used to feeling relaxed or at home. She enjoyed having a day without the weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew after Monday she wouldn’t have very many until they got Gold.

Killian’s arm stretches out trying to find Emma. He finds her and pulls her into him. Emma turns onto her other side so they could spoon. Killian moves to kiss her neck and sighs. Emma weaves her fingers through Killian’s hand which is resting on her stomach. She closes her eyes content with the moment. Emma knew she didn’t have a lot of these moments left so she is going to enjoy them while she can.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N. I lost my inspiration for this story recently so this chapter was sort of forced because I wanted to update the story for all of the readers.**

Emma is woken up by Killian kissing the left side of her neck. Emma moans slightly and moves closer into his embrace.

“Morning, love.” Killian says in a breathy voice.

Emma loved the way he sounded in the morning. His voice is deep and raspy. She found it very sexy and he knew that. He began to kiss her neck again. If he continues any longer he is going to leave a mark and she did not want to deal with the stares of her house mates when they see the hickey.

“Killian” She moans.

“Yes, love?” He asks her. She could almost feel his eyebrow raising when he spoke. She could feel his smirk on her neck.

“One you are going to leave a mark and I think you know better than that especially given the situation and two don’t we have to meet Regina soon? I thought she had an assignment for us.”

“I can be quick.” He tells her as he moves his left hand farther down the front or her body. She leans into him more. She bites her lip and tries to hold on to what little restrain she has left.

“Killian, if you continue we may never leave this bed.” She lets out in one rush of air.

“I see no problem there, Swan.” He says as his finger grazes against her lips through her shorts. She bites her lip to help her hold in a groan. She takes a deep breath and rolls on top of him. She pins down his arms next to his head. He smiles up at her.

“If this is how you want to play, Swan, I will be happy to play along.” He tells her with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes at him and kisses him quickly on the lips. He tries to deepen the kiss but she hops off of him and heads to the door before he is able to.

“Tease.” He says as he throws one of his pillows at her.

She winks at him before opening the door and walking out of his room. Across the hall, Ruby is leaving her room at the same time. Ruby just looks at her rolls her eyes and smiles before heading down the hall and down the stairs. Emma walks into her room, shuts the door, and just stands there. This is a big moment for her. This is a big moment for them. It is the first time that she spent the entire night in bed with Killian. She did not wake up early and run away like she normally does.

She spent the entire night and experienced what it is like to wake up in his arms. She liked it and she could get used to that. But she knew it is too good to be true because in two days August would be back and she would have to go back undercover for the unforeseen future. She walks into her bathroom and strips out of the t-shirt and shorts she went to bed in. She throws them in the ever growing pile of laundry that has accumulated in her bathroom. She will have to do laundry either today or tomorrow. She does not want this stuff to sit while she is undercover.

She turns on the hot water and lets the water roll down her back and shoulders. She quickly washes her hair and body, conditions her hair, and shaves then turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She grabs the towel off of the rack and wraps it around her. She walks over to the sink and combs her hair. She then decides to brush her teeth. She is cutting it close to this meeting with Regina so she is not sure she’ll have time to brush after words.

She walks into her closet and grabs black jeans and a gray short sleeve t-shirt. She dresses quickly and walks back to the bathroom to place the towel on the rack to dry. She heads out of her room and peaks into Killian’s room; his room is empty so he must be downstairs already.

She walks down the hall and down the stairs. She walks down the hall into the kitchen. She watches as every stares at her from the kitchen table. She can see Regina standing in front of the table with her hand on her hip. She turns around.

“So nice of you to join us, Ms. Swan.” Regina states.

**A/N. This is all I had time to write. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
